Secure, receive, catalog, process, store, and disburse human biological specimens from subjects participating in NIAID-sponsored treatment, prevention, and/or cohort studies in both the international and domestic setting Develop, perform, and maintain Quality Assurance systems for the NIAID Specimen Repository (NSR) facility, operations, stored specimens, shipping materials, and personnel and in accordance with all applicable Federal, State, and local regulatory requirements. Provide shipping materials and documents, technical assistance and training to Site personnel and study teams on specimen handling and shipping